Message threads or conversations often include multiple messages and replies to the multiple messages. Typically, when a user replies to or forwards a message, the previous message is included in the reply or forward message as quoted text. As a result, after multiple replies or forwards, a message may contain a large amount of quoted text. In addition, the conversation as a whole may contain the same quoted text multiple times in multiple replies or forwards. Typically, each message in the message thread or conversation is separately transmitted from a server to a client device over a network, and is stored on the client device separately. When the client device is a mobile device, such as a mobile telephone, smart phone, tablet computer, etc., the resulting use of network bandwidth and device storage to receive and store the same information multiple times is expensive and slow and can negatively impact the mobile device's battery life and available storage space.